The present invention relates to hydraulic valves, and in particular to a flush-mountable quick release valve with a locking hose adaptor.
Fresh water valves and faucets, are ubiquitous in homes, buildings, recreational vehicles and other structures. Faucets generally incorporate valves that are operated by turning a handle, that opens a flow path between a pressurized water source and a faucet spout and/or hose. Such valves are a very convenient means for providing a controllable flow of fresh water for various applications.
For certain applications, however, conventional fresh water faucets are too bulky and obtrusive. Conventional faucets protruding from flat surfaces, for example, can constitute a hazardous obstacle to passersby, that may be bumped into, or tripped over. In addition to the potential for injury to passersby, such faucets may sustain damage themselves from inadvertent collisions with persons or objects, potentially resulting in water spills ranging from the inconvenient to the catastrophic.
Moreover, conventional, protruding faucets can be aesthetically undesirable in appearance.
For example, it is desirable to have a source of fresh water available for cleaning or rinsing off the decks of sailboats and yachts, as well as other equipment that may be stored on the deck such as floatation devices, winches, attachment hardware, hatches, and furniture. The ability to rinse such decks and equipment is particularly important for vessels operating in salt water, which is extremely corrosive. Regular cleaning of equipment subject to a saltwater environment can greatly increase the life of such equipment. The use of conventional faucets for such an application, however, would not be desirable, as such protruding faucets would present an unsightly and hazardous obstacle on most vessels.
One option is to install faucets in compartments requiring the user to open a door to access the faucet. While this method could eliminate the aesthetically undesirable aspects of such faucets, it is expensive and requires a significant amount of space, which space is generally at a premium in marine vessels. Moreover, the access doors are an additional item that must be maintained by the boat owner, and can themselves present an obstacle if they are left in the open position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, flush-mounted water valve assembly comprising a generally cylindrical valve housing removably connectable to an external water source, a cylindrical coupler member having a longitudinal channel therethrough, removably connectable to the valve housing and having a flanged upper end, a spring retainably insertable into the valve housing and a valve in the valve housing that is releasably biased toward the coupler by the spring such that the valve blocks said coupler channel. A tube is removably inserted into the coupler such that it pushes the valve into an open position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide helical grooves on the tube that engage nibs in the coupler such that the tube may be inserted into the coupler with a simple twist of the tube.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a valve assembly that can be installed without requiring tape, pipe compound, or other sealant materials to prevent components of the assembly from leaking.
These and such other objects of the invention as will become evident from the disclosure below are met by the invention disclosed herein. In addition to the explicitly claimed method and apparatus described herein, as such, it is to be understood that all new and useful devices or components described herein are considered to constitute a part of the invention, claimable in their own right, whether such is stated with particularity herein or not.